


Uncharged

by Ysane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom cannon violence?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Keeping low on some tag because I do not want to spoil, M/M, Mention of Gore, Underswap Sans (Undertale), so here an extrait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysane/pseuds/Ysane
Summary: He hated that place, but above how else, he fear the inhabitant of this strange world and that his only exit was close, but maybe, just maybe he would survive this...





	1. Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so some setting first. Before the story, only the Undertale, Underswap and Underfell universe had meet, so it's at the start of the exploring, as for the nickname:  
> Undertale Papyrus-Rus  
> Undertale Sans-Comic (sometimes Classic)  
> Underswap Papyrus-Stretch  
> Underswap Sans- Blue/Blueberry  
> Underfell Papyrus-Fell  
> Underfell Sans-Red

He hated this place, even if it been less than five minutes. He pull the blue scarf down, hoping that it would help, it didn't. He felt as if he was choking on air itself with every breath even if he was a skeleton, the air didn't have the permanent particle of dust like the Underfell or any other fell universe but everything was gloomy. The trees stretch high and casted deformate shadow on him, the snow under his feet sometimes crack but he know they were no ice under him and he didn't dare look down. No matter how much he told himself he would be fine, that he was the magnificent Sans and would be capable of defending himself, he felt fear. He clench his picnic basket, trying to chase the feeling away.

 

He reach the sentry station were his brother would have been in his universe, this one was base on undertale since it was a Sans there. His fingers were taping rhythmically on the wooden counter, a large grin on his face but as a Sans it was a given and he was holding his eye socket. He took a step forward, ready to help his double but at the sound his head turn. A bloody red eye focus on him, the large crack on his skull looking like a black hole or the void itself, he fight back a scream of terror. The skeleton made a sign for him to get closer, on shaky legs he approach.

 

“sup kiddo, you look like you jump right out of your skin, something scaring ya?” the other smile, his hands stopping just as he stop himself, his expression of fear falling. “wow, you look piss.”

 

Oh, he was. It was the whole reason he was here and the stranger just put it on the table again.  **Kid** . Everyone was treating him like a child, to the point that they thought he was the younger brother, unable to take care of himself, the fell brother even consider he would cry if he was offended. He thought that maybe for once, without his much more popular and cooler brother he could be appreciate or at least look better when he would come back from exploring an universe by himself, the thing he had been told not to do, that they would look at him differently.

 

“are you doing to ignore me for long?” the other skeleton interrupt and he jump in surprise, having forgotten him.

 

He look up at the sentry station, alarm when he saw it was empty, he felt an hand on his arm opposite to the other, he wasn't trap per said but not free either. 

 

“S-Sorry, I Didn't Mean To… I...Um...You Wouldn't Mind If I Go Check A Thing Real Quick” it was unusual but anxiety just skyrocketed here.

 

“sure thing buddy, knock yourself out.” the skeleton shrug and took his place back at the sentry station.

 

He took out the little...badger thingy to travel through the dimension, since he wasn't the scientific of his universe, he couldn't really explain how it work in full detail but he knew how to operate it. He open the screen and it display little information, the last entry and the energy disponible for another travel, for the moment there were none. He didn't let this discourage him, sometimes it just take longer, for example, it took six hours in his universe but only half as much in the fell one. He'll just have to stay here while it charge. He turn his head back towards the skeleton that was quietly waiting. Maybe he had misjudged him based on appearance, after all the other had been nothing but friendly maybe a bit touchy but it didn't really disturb him, he love hugging and been close between friends. Also he kind of remind him of Undertale version of Sans, Comic, and he might had have a little crush on the lazy version of himself. Just maybe…

 

Feeling a bit silly, he walk back to the skeleton, giving him a bright smile.

 

‘’i’ll take it that there were snow problem’’ the other gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach its eye.

 

“No, Everything Is Just Fine.” he said while trying to appear as confident as possible, even striking a pose for the sake of it.

 

The other fix him. At first, it was ok, a bit comedic on the outside, then it got awkwards, after ten minutes it was just plain weird. The arrival of this world Papyrus finally broke the silence.

 

His brother had been nickname Stretch because he was taller than the other Papyrus so far but this one put him to shame, but this fact should have been the last he notice since the two row of large, unequal rotting teeth cover in red was another predominant trait. At least he were the same battlebody as Rus so that was something...right?

 

“SANS, YOU MADE A NEW FRIEND AND IT'S EVEN A SKELETON MONSTER? IT'S NOT IMPORTANT YOU SHOULD BE MANAGING YOUR STATION.” the tall skeleton said, this feeling of uneasiness was getting through the roof, shouldn't he be trying to befriend him, or at least present himself as the great Papyrus, even Fell was doing that. 

 

After some more nagging, Papyrus announce he was going to attend to his puzzles and he jump on the occasion.

 

“May I Join, I Do Enjoy Puzzle Too” he gave a genuine smile for what feel like the first time since he was there.

 

That smile die when the Papyrus was 'recalibrating’ his first puzzle, the bear trap closing sharply and the metallic sound echo in the forest.

 

It wasn't a puzzle, it was a death trap. They weren't capturing human, they were killing them. They were killer, murder, assas-

 

“something wrong pal, you seems disturbed, almost afraid” the other Sans said and he felt as if he was observing everyone of his move, judging him.

 

He did what his body was screaming to him:  **lie** .

 

“Of Course Not, I Am Just Realizing That Even If I Am Magnificent, I Have Yet A Lot To Learn About Puzzle.” he strike a pose to help out his confidence, but stroking Papyrus ego would surely be a good thing for him.

 

Fake it until we make it, as they said. If the hum- no let's stop this thought there.

 

This seems to satisfied Papyrus but he felt Sans eyes on him for the rest of the puzzle recalibrating, he push all of the dreadful feeling under a fake smile (and Comic and Red didn't treat him like a Sans? He could lie about his wellbeing too.)

 

Papyrus offer him to stay for the night and he accept as he didn't have anywhere else to go and the last thing he wanted was to fall in a ‘puzzle’ by accident.

 

They gave him a dirty pillow and cover and let him crash on the couch. He pull out the trans-dimensional device, looking at the screen again, this universe entry and charge level on display, but it was the same as last time he check.

 

It was probably normal, he shouldn't lose hope just because of this.

 

But sleep was hard to find that night.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to add the next chapter but totally forgot, I'm sorry...

When he woke up, the house was silent, deadly so, but it also mean that he could be himself in the short unknown span of freedom. He couldn't physiologically stop smiling but he let his shoulder fell, quickly checking the device, nothing had change. Was it broken, if so he couldn't really fix it by himself and he would have to ask the other Sans. Well, he would try before giving up. He wrap the dirty cover against him, put the pillow on his crossed laps and took the oh so NOT hilarious book of quantum physic containing a joke book and thus to infinity. He throw all the joke book to the side, keeping the physics one. 

 

After hours of trying to understand something that he was not qualified for, he groan, put everything back in order and rest his palm on his eye sockets, now empty of the usual stars or bright blue orbs. He look at the device almost compulsory, nothing had changed, why was nothing changing? Before he could go down that path, he force himself to smile and act. Maybe he should make them something for when they were going to come back as a thanks for letting him stay and alive… let's forget the second part and be polite. He look at the fridge, from the four universe he had seen, it was the most empty one, but it did had some containers of spaghetti  inside, but the fridge was not working, he check and it was plug. Odd, as everything in this place. He found himself shrugging it off as if it was nothing and he was adapting a bit too much to his taste. He heard sound from the entrance, putting on his best act, he went to meet them.

 

“Welcome Back, I Hope You Had A Nice Day. Sorry If I Wasn't Able To Do Much To Pay You Back, But Maybe I Could Help You For Dinner?” this time their appearance was easier to take in and he was able to keep his body languages to just a twitch that went under radar since the brothers was bickering yet again, the scene was familiar and appreciate.

 

“I Will Heat Up Some Spaghetti, Alright?” he proposed and this Sans made a sign to do so with his hand, not even breaking focus of his conversation.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He walk to the fridge and took a container that had spaghetti, as he took of the lid, he notice a detail, he probably wouldn't have in other circumstance but his prudence against the two monster were benefic. He winced as he pull on the long brown skin, the same texture as Undyne long fiery mane that he had once braid for fun in a sleepover. No one in the underground came to his mind when he thought off who could own the hair and since the Undertale brother travel between dimension for the first time, no human had fall in any dimension, so the odd of having an human over in that amount of time that did came over and lose an hair in the container.

 

The red spot on that Sans’ shirt, the red on that Papyrus’ teeth, that dreadful bear trap, large enough that it would actually smash his skull right in his teeth, it would kill a child and heavily wound an adult, it they didn't dust on the spot. Of they were h u m a n s…

 

Oh dear stars above. He place his hands on his mouth to force down the scream of terror. He need to think of something and quick. His eyes wide and he moved discreetly to the basket near the couch, making sure that he was not seen, his short height an advantage for once.

 

Inside were two bottle of ketchup, honey and mustard and two containers of tacos, lasagna and spaghetti, it was supposed to be a gift to the universe he would visit and adjust depending on what they would like. Never would he adapt to the taste of that world. He dump the spaghetti of one containers on three plates and hide the basket under the sink where the dog would sometimes hide, hoping that he would not steal it.

 

He try the microwave but it was broken, why was none of the electronic functional? Guess that they will eat it cold, better than nothing...or the other option. He force a smile on his face and call them down for food.

 

“MY APOLOGIES FRIEND, BUT MY BROTHER HAD STOP EATING FOR A WHILE NOW” Papyrus said as he was taking his plate.

 

So he wasn't…

 

“Really? I Will Try To Convince Him To Eat, I Think I Would Be Good For Him.” he give him a short smile and as the skeleton settle down on the couch since they lack a table, he took one of the bottle of ketchup from the basket. Maybe, just maybe, at least that Sans wasn't so bad.

 

He took the two plate and went upstairs, he manage to knock on the door.

 

“it you… what do you want?” the skeleton seems in a rather foul mood.

 

“I Was Thinking That We Could Maybe Talk, Please” he went for the final blow using the puppy eyes that Papy could never resist.

 

The taller double sigh and let him enter, the bedroom was a mess, something never changed. He close the door behind.

 

“I… I Would Like You To Eat, If You Haven't In A While It's Unhealthy. I...I Saw What You Brother Cook, More Like Guess…” being honest may not be the best of thing, the Fell always said that you had to lie to survive but if he was going to die, he knew that it was a danger, that this place wasn't safe, he would at least die in his term.

 

It wouldn't be the first time he die anyways. He was glad when the skeleton made no sign of aggression, even let him continue.

 

“I Would Like To Know Why, But You Are Not Force To Say Anything, Just Know That This Food Is Good, Also I Have This” he place the plates and utensils on the dresser and took out the ketchup bottle he had hide on him, he saw the face of the skeleton light up. 

 

It was good, it made him feel good, those moment remind him of why he had wanted to enter the royal guards, keep people safe and happy.

 

***

 

He stare up at the ceiling, the same than his house and in the depth of the night, it was the only comfort he had. Laying on his laps was the trans-dimensional device, still not charging and he may had talk with the bloody skeleton but he had learn nothing, he was yet again keeping secret, like all of the others ‘them’ that he meet. He was lonely, scared and for once desperate, in any other condition he would have not done that, but he took the honey bottle and drank, they were numbing but not problem-solver. Tears flow down his cheeks and he try to sob as silently as he could, but silence had never been his forte.

 

He feel two arms wrap around him, he let out an hiccup of surprise and he look up in a single bloody red eye.

 

“shhh, shhh little blue, no need to cry” he said, rubbing small circle on his back. “you won't die.”

 

“But I Won't Ever See Papy Again” because that was a billions time worst, the last words he had said to him were: Pick Up Your Sock. Why couldn't it be: I Love You Brother.  He had wanted to prove that he was strong, not a crybaby that need to be comfort and what was he right now? A crybaby that was getting comfort. 

 

What he had respond seems to take to other short and he found himself surprise when he saw genuine care and sadness in the other eyes. Maybe he was think of own he feel in his situation or worst how it would feel to know that it’s brother was in his boots.

 

Maybe it was his loneliness, maybe it was the need of comfort or even some twisted moment of weakness because of that little crush but he learn in and press their teeth against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rant café: So I've got two way for this to end and I feel like using both so I will probably do and just update both and call them different version in chapter, just saying in advence not to confuse people, but it will be rexplain because I'm that kind of person.

**Author's Note:**

> Rant Café: Joker is out in smash, best thing ever! Now on the truly interesting part, chapter two is already written and chapter three is starting, ending is already decided and I think is going to be four chapter long with a five chapter as an epilogue. Chapter three will need great work so it does not feel filler-y, but I will try my best.


End file.
